2011 Snooker Shoot-Out
The 2011 CaesarsCasino.com Snooker Shoot-Out is a snooker tournament played under a variation of the standard rules, that is taking place between 28–30 January 2011 at the Circus Arena, Blackpool, England. The inaugural edition of the event is sponsored by CaesarsCasino.com. Prize fund Winner: £32,000 Runner-up: £16,000 Semi-finals: £8,000 Quarter-finals: £4,000 Last 16: £2,000 Last 32: £1,000 Last 64: £500 Highest break: £2,000 Total: £130,000 Format and rules It will be a one frame shoot out with a random draw. 64 players will contest the tournament, which will be shown on Sky, the first time that Sky has shown a World Snooker event live since 2004. Frames will be subjected to the 20 second shot clock in the first five minutes and to a 15 second shot clock in the last 5 minutes. Clock starts when the player takes the cueball. Players must hit a cushion or pot a ball on every shot. Players 'lag' for who breaks and the winner decides. All foul will result in ball in hand. After 10 minutes, the player with the most points win. If the score is tied, then a blue ball shoot out decide. Draw The draw for round 1 was made on 28 November 2010, just before the final of the Premier League. The draw for each round including the semi-finals was random, made just before the round began. All times are GMT, scores in parentheses are century breaks. Round 1 *Friday, 28 January – 18:00 ** Tony Drago w/o–w/d Liang Wenbo ** Mark Allen 34–'71' Ryan Day ** Stephen Lee 62–34 Michael Holt ** Nigel Bond 46–24 Joe Jogia ** Stephen Hendry 29–'55' Fergal O'Brien ** Robert Milkins 82–6 Martin Gould ** Andrew Higginson 27–16 Jamie Burnett ** Tom Ford 84–0 Stephen Maguire ** Ding Junhui 15–'71' Dominic Dale ** Jimmy White 28–'62' Ali Carter ** Michael Judge 26–'72' Alan McManus ** Mark Williams 7–'93' John Higgins ** Ronnie O'Sullivan (113)–0 Marco Fu ** Peter Ebdon 24–'69' Steve Davis ** Jimmy Michie 21–'32' Marcus Campbell ** Mark King 79–0 Jimmy Robertson *Saturday, 29 January – 12:00 ** Barry Pinches 15–'106' Neil Robertson ** Peter Lines 65–24 Barry Hawkins ** Shaun Murphy 28–'30' Rory McLeod ** Alfie Burden (106)–0 Matthew Selt ** Ricky Walden 0–'130' Joe Perry ** Judd Trump 52–31 Dave Harold ** Graeme Dott 99–16 Matthew Couch ** Jamie Cope 1–'81' Ken Doherty ** Adrian Gunnell 85–30 David Morris ** Gerard Greene 38–'55' Rod Lawler ** Matthew Stevens 36–'67' Mike Dunn ** Stuart Pettman 41–35 Bjorn Haneveer ** Joe Swail 6–'49' Mark Davis ** Andy Hicks 34–'44' Mark Selby ** Anthony Hamilton 70–31 Anthony McGill ** Stuart Bingham 51–31 Ian McCulloch Round 2 *Saturday, 29 January – 18:00 ** Nigel Bond 96–0 Stephen Lee ** Mark Davis 30–'31' Judd Trump ** Marcus Campbell 67–1 Andrew Higginson ** Mike Dunn 66–59 Alfie Burden ** Robert Milkins 54–9 Tom Ford ** Stuart Bingham 37–34 Adrian Gunnell ** Rory McLeod 61–57 Tony Drago ** Mark Selby 89–6 Stuart Pettman *Saturday, 29 January – 18:00 ** Peter Lines 54–47 John Higgins ** Alan McManus 49–'50' Neil Robertson ** Rod Lawler 34–'93' Ronnie O'Sullivan ** Ali Carter 48–'57' Fergal O'Brien ** Dominic Dale 15–'52' Anthony Hamilton ** Mark King 120–0 Steve Davis ** Joe Perry 25–'83' Ken Doherty ** Ryan Day 53–40 Graeme Dott Round 3 *Sunday, 30 January – 14:00 ** Mark King 61–5 Fergal O'Brien ** Nigel Bond 47–45 Rory McLeod ** Stuart Bingham 6–'46 Mike Dunn' ** Judd Trump 39–37 Peter Lines *Sunday, 30 January – 14:00 ** Ryan Day 22–'48' Robert Milkins ** Neil Robertson 63–13 Ken Doherty ** Ronnie O'Sullivan (129)–6 Mark Selby ** Marcus Campbell 88–0 Anthony Hamilton Quarter-finals *Sunday, 30 January – 19:00 ** Robert Milkins 50–27 Judd Trump ** Mark King 23–'29' Nigel Bond *Sunday, 30 January – 19:00 ** Neil Robertson 49–'57' Marcus Campbell ** Ronnie O'Sullivan 94-14 Mike Dunn Semi-finals *Sunday, 30 January – 19:00 ** Nigel Bond 55-14 Marcus Campbell ** Robert Milkins 72-35 Ronnie O'Sullivan Final *Sunday, 30 January – 19:00 ** Nigel Bond 58-24 Robert Milkins Century breaks *129, 113 Ronnie O'Sullivan *112 Mark King *106 Alfie Burden References External links * Facebook: 28 January 2011 * Facebook: 29 January 2011 – Last 64 * Facebook: 29 January 2011 – Last 32 2011 Shoot-Out